Unforgetable
by benwolf545
Summary: Eight years later after the apocalypse. Former GHQ lieutenant Daryl Yan finds a familiar face visiting a school. Which was the same school he went to for an undercover mission. Tennozu high school, which was also where he met a certain short girl with dark violet hair and cat ears.
1. Fate or just coincidence?

**I recently watched and finished Guilty crown(yes I've only heard of it now) and I thought that ending was not to my liking in other words total crap. So i decided hey I'm going to write a Fan Fic about Daryl and Tsugumi since I really wanted to see them together. This is my first Fan Fic for me so I accept criticism and please forgive any of my spelling errors or if the story seems rushed. I'd like to hear reviews so I can improve on it.**

* * *

It was a busy day in Tokyo. Time passed and slowly people started to forget the void apocalypse eight years ago. The GHQ headquarters was destroyed as well as any evidence of void technology and anything left of void technology was probably found by the UN and was kept under lock down. GHQ no longer existed and Japan had a new free and less oppressive government. The UN instead of taking over Japan, they recognized Japan as another nation and allowed them to govern themselves.

Japan's government will take time to build in power and strength, though the UN has decided to help rebuild Japan and its government.

Shu who had pretty much saved all of Japan was coping with his new arm and his blindness. Though Ayase, a fellow handicapped friend, helped him get through his disabilities.

Yahiro graduated college to become an accountant. Kanon graduated college and became the CEO of Kusama technology. Souta graduated college as well and became a famous photographer. Tsugumi was taking her last year of college. She was working at Tennozu high school as student teacher. She planned to be a permanent teacher in Tennozu high school. The same high school she and her friends got trapped in during the Apocalypse eight years ago.

The other Funeral Parlor members decided to work for the current Japanese government. As for past GHQ members any that were found after the destruction of GHQ were sent to the UN for debriefing. As for a certain GHQ member, he lived a luxurious life in Japan. That certain GHQ member was none other than Daryl Yan.

During the destruction of GHQ the only reason he lived today was because of the sacrifice of his only friend Rowan.

"If you get another chance, be more kind to people! Deep down, you were a nice guy, Daryl!" The voice echoed within his mind only to be reminded of the gunshots that followed.

Then another thought came to his mind. It was a memory of a certain day where he met a short annoying girl with dark violet hair and the cat ears she always wore. She even forced him to eat candy during that day.

"Stupid runt…why can't I get you out of my head." Daryl whispered to himself.

* * *

"Jeez, I never get a break." Ayase sighed. She was still sleepy but her room mate was wide awake making a loud racket.

Ayase wheeled herself into the living room only to notice Tsugumi running around chasing Funnel's kids. Ayase could not comprehend what was going on.

"Tsugumi, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Ayase asked sleepily. As she said that Tsugumi turned around noticing her friend.

"Great timing Aya-nee, I need you to help me find Funnel's kids."

"Have they gone missing?"

"No, were playing hide and seek."

"Can't you be more quiet while playing?"

"Sorry Aya-nee, did we wake you?"

"Yes you did." Ayase sighed. "Well I'm going back to sleep, don't be late to your classes." Ayase pointed at the clock.

"Okay Aya-nee." Tsugumi said with a smile.

"What will I ever do with you." Ayase sighed to herself.

"Okay guys, game's over I have to get ready for my classes!" Tsugumi yelled.

As Tsugumi said that, the little robots popped out of their hiding places.

"Yeah, we'll continue the game when I get back."

* * *

"As you know the annual Tennozu high school festival is coming up really soon and by really soon I mean tomorrow." Tsugumi lectured the class about the upcoming festival.

"What is our class going to do in the festival this year?" A student asked.

"I'm going to let you guys decide and when there is a conclusion tell the class rep to tell me."

The moment Tsugumi said that, the class erupted in discussion and debate.

"I'll give them some time to think" Tsugumi mumbled to herself and left the class room.

Tsugumi walked down the hall eventually exiting the main school building. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

Tsugumi remembered someone she met at the festival, she remembered how he saved her, as well as tried to kill her. Though she did not hate him. "Was he still alive..." Tsugumi thought to herself.

Tsugumi remembered how they first met so clearly.

* * *

Tsugumi was carrying boxes of costumes backstage until she bumped into someone.

"That hurt! What if I had been injured?! Be more careful!"

"Oh sorry! But hey, perfect timing! Here take this." She threw the boxes into his arms.

"Hey! Why should I have to-" Was all he could say before she threw him another bag.

"This too please. And this!"

After Daryl was done, Tsugumi found him panting on the ground.

"Why do I have to do work like this?" He asked himself.

"Man, you're a weakling."

"No, you just gave me too much to do!"

"Aw, take this and cheer up!" She pulled out a candy apple.

"What is it?"

"Your reward."

"I don't want that yucky food."

"When someone does something nice for you...shut up and accept it!" She yelled and forced him to take the apple.

"St-Stop it!"

Then Tsugumi was suddenly brought back into reality.

* * *

Tsugumi looked to her side and saw Tomoko Fujinami the class rep of 2-B.

"Oh did I bother you sensei?" Tomoko asked.

"Not at all, I was just spacing out a bit."

"I see."

"Have you guys made a choice?"

"Yes, it seems the majority of the class have decided to go with an animal cafe."

"Oh? An animal cafe seems like a great idea, I'll talk with the staff and tell them to set a place for us."

"Okay, I'll tell the rest of the class."

"Also make sure everyone is ready for the festival tomorrow"

"Sure."

As they were talking Tsugumi heard the school gate open.

* * *

Mean while a certain former GHQ member was walking around the streets of Tokyo. Daryl Yan was passing by a familiar high school. He also noticed a poster on the wall of the school gate.

"Annual Tennozu high school festival tomorrow!" He read to himself.

"This is the school where I met her." He subconsciously walked into the school gate without knowing.

Daryl heard two voices talking as he walked in.

"Have you guys made a choice?"

"Yes, it seems the majority of the class have decided to go with an animal cafe."

"Oh? An animal cafe seems like a great idea, I'll talk with the staff and tell them to set a place for us."

"Okay, I'll tell the rest of the class."

"Also make sure everyone is ready for the festival tomorrow"

"Sure."

One of the voices sounded very familiar. Then he recognized the voice that haunted him for years.

Daryl saw a girl talking with another girl. One of them was wearing a uniform. The other wasn't wearing a uniform but she had a very noticeable trait, cat ears.

That's when he thought to himself "It's her..." he just stood there until one of them noticed he was standing there.

"Hey sensei someone is standing over there." Tomoko pointed at Daryl.

Tsugumi looked in Daryl's direction. Their eyes met.

"You..." Tsugumi stood there silent. She was shocked to see who it was. After all these years he was alive. For some reason she felt happy, Why? Was it because he saved her back then?

Daryl awkwardly turned around and tried to walk away. Though she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"W-What are you doing runt?!" Daryl started to blush and tried to pull away, though found her grip too strong.

"Can we talk?"

"No, let go of me runt!" Daryl tried to pull away again.

"Wait! Just talk with me for a moment!" Tsugumi made her grip stronger.

"No!" Daryl kept struggling to make her let go.

Tsugumi suddenly let go while Daryl was pulling back making him fall backwards into the ground. Daryl was flat on his back dazed from the fall then he noticed the girl sitting on top of him.

Daryl looked up at Tsugumi who was sitting on top of his stomach, Daryl started to blush. Then Tsugumi suddenly brought her face closer to his. Daryl averted his eyes from the girl. Then Tsugumi spoke.

"Is talking to me really that bad?"

Daryl remained silent.

"You do know talking with me won't kill you."

"Y-You're to close."

"Hmm?" Tsugumi raised an eyebrow and noticed the position they're in. Tsugumi became flustered. She never really thought about how it would look like if she sat on top of him. Tsugumi jumped off and turned around.

Daryl placed his elbows on the ground to prop himself up. Daryl got up and tried to regain his composure. Then like before he turned around and tried to run away. Though Tsugumi was already a step ahead and caught him. Daryl now is being held in place like he was a few minutes ago.

"Stop trying to run away!" Tsugumi sighed. "Do you really not like me that much?"

"It's not that I don't like you..." Daryl turned away and sighed.

Daryl didn't know why would she want to talk to him when he tried to kill her eight years ago.

"Why would you want to talk with me anyway?"

"I-I just want to!" Tsugumi looked away. She really did miss him and wanted to talk to him knowing he was alive all these years.

"S-So Please talk to me!" Daryl was surprised on how she suddenly said that.

Daryl looked away and sighed "Jeez, Fine but just let go of me runt!"

"It's not nice to call someone runt."

"If you weren't so short I wouldn't call you that."

"I'm not short, you're just too tall!"

"I'm average height, you're just short." Daryl glanced at Tsugumi who was getting angry.

Tsugumi punched Daryl's ribs then crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Daryl felt his rage taking over but he couldn't focus any of his anger on her for some reason. Normally if someone did that to him he would kill them.

"Tsugumi...Tsugumi is my name."

"What was that?" Daryl was surprised at Tsugumi's sudden statement.

"Say it. Tsugumi, say it."

"Tsugumi." Daryl thought about arguing but rather decided to give in for once and he rather liked the name too.

"Now say your name."

"D-Daryl Yan."

"Nice to meet you Daryl Yan!"

Tsugumi grabbed his hand and smiled. Daryl was shocked at her sudden movement. Daryl felt happy, was it because of her smile?

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter i'll be updating every week. Please review and tell me what you guys think on the first chapter also I don't mind listening to suggestions and ideas. **


	2. Friendship!

**Finally I posted chapter 2!**

* * *

"Hey Ayase, where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Tsugumi."

"Oh right, Tsugumi's a teacher at Tennozu right?"

"She's a student teacher but she'll be a real teacher when she gets her degree."

"Ah I see."

"Hey Shu."

"Yeah?"

"You know the school festival at Tennozu they hold every year?"

"Yeah, What about it?"

"Well the school is holding the festival tomorrow."

"Yeah, Tsugumi told me about that a while ago."

"Are you going?"

"Maybe, Tsugumi even asked Argo and Shibungi to come."

"That's great we should all get together and meet up!" Ayase looked forward and noticed that the school was in sight.

"Shu, we're close to the school."

"Oh really? We got here quick then."

"Hey Shu, slow down we're about to cross an intersection."

Ayase and Shu stopped at the other side of the intersection. There was a few people around them waiting to cross. There were a few people on the other side of the road where Tennozu is. After about a minute the crossing light changed to walk and the cars stopped letting them cross.

"Shu, start walking." Shu wheeled Ayase across.

"It's almost after school, so it should be okay to see her."

They got to the school gate. Ayase noticed the gate was open.

"Shouldn't they keep this closed?"

"Keep what closed?"

"The school gate."

"It's fine, a teacher probably went out for lunch and forgot to close the gate."

"You think so?"

As they were about to go inside, Ayase and Shu heard voices talking inside. She was sure one of the voices was Tsugumi's so she looked inside. She saw Tsugumi talking a blonde haired man and a student standing next to them.

_He looks familiar._ Ayase was sure she saw him before.

"Now say your name." Tsugumi said.

"Hey, that's Tsugumi's voice."

"I know shush!"

"D-Daryl Yan." The man said.

"Daryl Yan?"

"Is that... Kill em' all Daryl?!"

She remembered Kill em' all Daryl who was an endlave pilot like her. She also stole his endlave, Steiner. He had tried to kill her and the other funeral parlor members multiple times. She started glaring at him.

"Nice to meet you Daryl Yan!" Tsugumi had grabbed his hand.

"Why is she grabbing his hand..."

"Who's grabbing who's hand?"

"EH?!" Tsugumi was looking at the student.

_Is that one of Tsugumi's students?_

"H-How long have you been standing there?!"

"Um, not that long..." The student looked averted her tsugumi's gaze and looked in ayase's direction.

"Sensei look, it's your friends!" The student pointed at her.

Tsugumi looked at Ayase.

"A-Aya-nee?!"

* * *

Tsugumi felt another presence within the silence, it was not Daryl's own. Tsugumi glanced to see her student standing there.

"EH?!" Tsugumi became flustered and pulled her hand away. "H-How long have you been standing there?!"

"Um, not that long..." Tomoko averted her teacher's gaze.

"Sensei look, it's your friends!" Tomoko pointed at the direction of the school gate.

She saw Ayase and Shu standing by the gate.

"A-Aya-nee?!"

Tsugumi started to panic. She glanced behind her where Daryl is. He wasn't there though.

"Where did he go now!"

"Tsugumi!" Tsugumi saw Ayase start to wheel her self closer.

"Um, I can explain what happened!"

"I bet you can."

"Well he came in and we started talking and that thing about me sitting on top of him was-"

"Wait? You sat on top of him..."

"Wait you didn't see that? I mean-" Shu interrupted.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Shu i'll tell you later, Tsugumi he said his name was Daryl Yan right?"

"Um, yes..."

"Do you remember an endlave pilot named kill em' all Daryl working for GHQ?"

"Yes..."

"Do you remember his real name..."

"..."

"Tsugumi?"

"His real name was Daryl Yan..."

"Then you should know."

"Know what?"

"Then you should know that you were speaking to kill em' all daryl!"

"Don't call him that..."

"What?"

"Don't call him that his name is Daryl Yan."

"Tsugumi..."

All of the sudden the bell rang. Students started to pour out of the high school. The tension started to disappear.

"Um sensei, I'm going to tell the class they can leave."

"Okay, tell everyone to prepare for the festival tomorrow!"

"So Tsugumi where do you want to go?" Shu asked ignoring the fact that nobody told him what happened.

"What?"

"We came here to visit and see if you wanted to go get some food..."

"Okay! Let me go get my bag in the class room."

Tsugumi ran into the main school building which was pretty empty due to the students leaving. She ran down the hall and up the stairs to class 2-B. The class room was empty. She ran to her desk area and grabbed her bag from the drawer. She ran out of the class room into the hall only to bump into someone carrying boxes. That person fell with the boxes.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-" Tsugumi stopped when she noticed who she bumped into.

"You better be sorry you-" Daryl then noticed who he was going to insult.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

He felt nostalgic as he remembered how they first met but now it was her who bumped into him.

"Why are you here carrying boxes?!"

* * *

"Nice to meet you Daryl Yan!" Tsugumi grabbed his hand.

_Why is she holding my hand?!_

"Eh?!" Tsugumi lets go of Daryl's hand. He looks at the student standing to their side.

_Crap, This is bad..._

"H-How long have you been standing there?!"

"Um, not that long..."

_How long was she standing there?_

"Sensei look, it's your friends!" The student pointed at the gate. Standing there was a man with a robotic arm and a woman in a wheelchair. He recognized the woman as a the funeral parlor endlave pilot who took his steiner.

_There's too many people here, time to leave!_

Daryl ran into the hall of the school trying to look for an exit. He sees an exit at the very end of the hall.

"Yes now's my-" Daryl was interrupted by the school bell.

The hall started to fill up with students wanting to leave the school. The swarm of students blocked his path. He waited for the hall to clear up. Once the hall was finally clear he was about to make his move for the exit but a door labeled staff room opened up in front of him. A woman walked out of the door then the woman looked at Daryl.

"Ah, you must be the new intern we called for."

"Wait, I'm-" before he could answer the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him into the staff room.

"I'm the principal of this school so feel free to ask me anything about the school."

"But-" He was interrupted again.

_Let me speak!_

"First can you bring these to class 2-B?" The woman hands him 3 boxes full of banners and posters.

"Wait I-"

_She's not listening to me!_

"Oh the class is on the second floor to your right, should be easy for you to find." She then shoves Daryl out of the room.

_That bitch didn't even listen to me at all!_

"Jeez, why am I doing this."

_I could just drop these boxes down on the floor and leave._

Daryl climbed up the stairs and took a right. He looked at the first door which read 2-A.

"Must be the next door..."

He walked past the door moving to the next door. He looked up at the door which was labeled 2-B. He was about to walk in but bumped into someone in front of him making him and the boxes fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" A woman's voice said.

_First I have to carry boxes and now someone bumps into me! This bitch better be sorry!_

"You better be sorry you-" Daryl then noticed who bumped into him.

_It's the runt!_

"You! They both said at the same time.

_This is just like how me and the runt met._

He felt nostalgic as he remembered how they first met but now it was her who bumped into him.

"Why are you here carrying boxes?!"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Your principal forced me to do this shit!"

"Why would the principal of Tennozu force you to carry boxes?"

"She thought I was some random intern."

"We did call for an intern a week ago."

"Like I'd be some lousy intern, I'm to rich to be working in this school."

"Hey why did you run?!"

"What?"

"Why did you run away from there?"

"There was too many people."

"So what?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing why did you run?"

"I just don't like being the center of attention!"

"Oh, so you're shy?" Tsugumi started grinning.

"I'm not shy!"

"Hehe, are you sure?"

"Stupid runt, just go away!" Daryl turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Daryl turned around to face her.

"What!"

"You forgot the boxes." She pointed at the three boxes on the floor.

"Why should I care?"

"Because if you do it I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Do you really think I'm a child?"

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, if I really wanted ice cream I could just buy an ice cream shop."

"You can't get everything with money."

"Oh really, so what can't I buy with money?"

"Friends and family of course."

"My father is dead and I don't need friends."

"Yes you do!"

"Why would I need friends?!"

"They help you when you need it and they do favors and stuff with each other."

"I could hire people to do stuff like that."

"I mean true friends who you can share secrets to and laugh with."

"Who would be friends with me!"

"I would!"

_What is she thinking? I tried to kill her before and now she's trying to be friends?_

"You wouldn't be friends with a person like me!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I'm Kill em' all Daryl!"

"You think I care about that?"

"What?"

"You're not Kill em' all Daryl!"

"What makes you think that?"

"After all the years that passed are you really the same cold hearted murderer?!"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter now! I'm trying to be friends with you so when someone does something nice for you, shut up and accept it!" Daryl sighed.

"I really can't win when it comes to you..." The tension subsides after a few seconds of silence.

"we're friends now and friends do favors for each other."

"So what?"

"Do me a favor and pick up those boxes."

"Are you really my friend or are you just making me do this?"

"I'm really your friend that's why I'll help you." Tsugumi picks up one of the boxes.

"Where are we bringing this to?"

"We have to drop them in this classroom." Daryl pointed to the class they were next to.

"Wait what's in these boxes?"

"How should I know."

"Here let me see." Tsugumi opens one of the boxes revealing banners and posters.

"Ah, these are for the School festival tomorrow."

"Where do I put these boxes." Daryl picks up the other two boxes.

"Um, follow me."

They walk into the empty classroom. Tsugumi puts her box on her desk and opens a closet in the back of the room.

"Here just put them in here." Daryl stacks the boxes in the closet and Tsugumi puts her box in.

"Great we're finally done." Daryl sighed.

"Jeez, if you weren't such a weakling I wouldn't have to help you." Tsugumi smirked.

"Shut up runt I could have done it without your help."

"I know, I helped you because we're friends remember?"

"Yeah, whatever." Daryl starts walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to my house."

"Oh no you don't."

"What do you mean runt?"

"Well you're coming with me and my friends."

"Why?"

"Because friends go out and eat together."

"You mean your Funeral Parlor friends?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem with them, what if they have a problem with me?"

"It'll be fine it's been years since then, we moved on."

_How can she forget everything that happened eight years ago?_

"Jeez, you're so oblivious to everything."

"Hurry let's go!" Tsugumi grabs Daryl's hand and pulls him out the room.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this chapter in a while I had to do projects, final exams, etc. I'll try to post more often.**

**So Daryl is going with Tsugumi and her friends, what could possibly go wrong? Next chapter awaits!**


	3. Cake Shops!

**Chapter 3 is here so everyone get crazy.**

* * *

"What's taking her so long?"

"Didn't she say she was going to get her bag?"

"She did but, why is she taking this long?"

_Really what is that girl doing?_

"Maybe she-"

"Aya-nee!" Tsugumi then comes bursting through the doors of the main school building.

_There she is..._

"Tsugumi what took you so long!?"

"Sorry, I got delayed-" She was interrupted by a blonde haired man running through the doors.

_Is that..._

"I told you to wait!"

"I told you not to let go."

"Sheesh, Stupid runt."

"Here I'll introduce you to them." Tsugumi grabs his hand.

"Is Tsugumi speaking to someone?" Shu still didn't know what was happening.

"Ah, guys this is Daryl!" Tsugumi pointed at him.

"Tsugumi, what's he doing here?" Ayase shot a glare at him.

"He's coming with us of course."

"Why?!"

"That's rude Aya-nee, he's a friend so be nice."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, I got dragged here by the runt."

"What did you call her!?" Ayase started moving to him but Tsugumi stopped her.

"It's just a nickname, don't worry about it."

"What kind of nickname is that!?"

"Does it really matter?" Daryl sighed.

"Anyway where are we going to eat?"

"Why don't we

* * *

"So we really did come to eat at a cake shop?" Daryl sighed.

"Ah, even if I can't see I can tell it's a cake shop just by the smell."

"I'll go pick out a table."

"Ah, okay."

Daryl walks to a table near the windows.

_I guess this is good enough._

Daryl takes a seat at the table. He glances at the counter where Tsugumi and the others are ordering. Though Ayase turns to look at him. She gives him a cold stare before turning away her gaze.

_What's with that woman?_

Tsugumi turned around and started walking to the table.

"What cake do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What cake do you want?"

"I don't really want any."

"Why?"

"I don't really like sweets."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Okay then." Tsugumi walks away grinning.

_The runt walked away smiling... What's she planning?_

After a few minutes later the three came to Daryl's table with 3 cakes. Ayase had a small blueberry cheesecake. Shu had a chocolate cake with almonds on top. Tsugumi had a large vanilla white cake with extra frosting and sprinkles.

_Can the runt eat all that?_

The three took their seats. Tsugumi sat next to Daryl while the other two sat across them.

"Hey why did you order such a large cake?"

"Don't worry about the cake Aya-nee."

"Just don't waste that cake."

"I won't."

"Even if you finish all that, won't you get fat?" Ayase started to grin.

"Aya-nee that's mean!"

"Hey runt, are you sure you can finish that?"

"Nope!" Tsugumi takes a piece of cake with a fork.

"Why did you get such a large cake then?!" Ayase sighed.

"So I can share with him." Tsugumi points to Daryl.

"Eh!?"

"Here open your mouth." Tsugumi points the fork at him.

"I-I said I don't want any." Daryl started to blush.

_So this was her plan all along..._

"Why not?" Tsugumi takes the piece of cake and puts it in her mouth.

"It tastes really good!" Tsugumi gets another piece though points it at Daryl.

"I said I don't like sweets!" Turns his head away from the fork.

"Jeez, come on it's really good!" Tsugumi eats another piece.

"If you try it, I'm sure you'll like it!" Tsugumi takes another piece.

"I said I don't want any!" Daryl then smacks the fork out of her hand.

Ayase got furious at what he did and was about to shout but Tsugumi interrupted.

"I guess I have no choice." Tsugumi showed a familiar expression.

_I've seen that expression before... It was eight years ago when she forced me to eat that candy apple..._

"Remember... When someone does something nice for you..." Tsugumi sticks her finger into the frosting of the cake.

"W-What are you-" Daryl was interrupted by Tsugumi's finger entering his finger.

_It's sweet..._

"Just shut up and accept it!" Tsugumi pulled her finger out of Daryl's mouth.

"Hehe, how does it taste?" Daryl swallowed the sweet frosting but was still shocked at her sudden action.

"I-It's good I guess..."

"See! I knew you would like it!" Tsugumi smiled brightly.

"Hey, were back I didn't know what drinks you guys wanted because you wouldn't listen so I got ice tea." Ayase dropped a tray of drinks on the table?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, we asked you two what you wanted for drinks a few minutes ago but you two wouldn't listen." Shu sat down in his chair.

"Ah, sorry I wanted Daryl to try the cake."

"Did you make him try it?" Shu asked obviously not knowing what happened.

_The way she did it though was...surprising..._

"Yeah I did..." Tsugumi started to get flustered thinking of how she did it.

"Might as well eat the cake." Daryl took one of the small plates on the table and the only fork.

"I won't take much since I still don't like sweets." Though while he said that he took more than half the cake.

"Yeah... I'm sure you don't." Ayase had a questionable look of sarcasm.

Daryl started to eat his part of the cake. Though he noticed there was a dent in the frosting of the cake.

_Wait... Isn't this is where the runt stuck her finger in?_

Daryl noticed he was getting a thirsty so he put down his fork and reached for the iced tea next to him.

"Wait that's-" Ayase was too late.

"Hmm?" Daryl put the drink back down on the table.

"T-That was mine..." Tsugumi had a troubled look on her face.

"EH!?"

"I-It's okay don't mind it you probably didn't drink from where I drank." Tsugumi put down her fork next to Daryl's and grabbed her drink back.

"As compensation I'm refilling my drink with your own!" She grabbed Daryl's drink and poured some into her cup.

"Yeah, whatever runt." He grabbed his fork back and started eating with it.

"..." Ayase looked like she was going to shout but then instead her expression changed to a shocked one when Tsugumi grabbed her fork and started eating with it.

"Unbelievable..."

"What's unbelievable Ayase?" Shu asked hearing Ayase mumble to herself.

"If only you could see what just happened..."

"Why what did happen?" Ayase then moved next to Shu's ear and whispered something.

_What were they whispering about?_

"What are you two whispering about?" Tsugumi was curious to see what the two were whispering about.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Shu said that with a troubled face.

"What's with him?" Daryl obviously didn't know about it as well as Tsugumi.

"Yeah, I think it's best not to tell them." Ayase looked like she wanted to explode with laughter.

"Aya-nee! What did you tell Shu!?"

"Nothing..." Ayase was obviously using sarcasm.

"Shu tell me!"

"I'd rather not..."

_What's with this fork?_

"I don't know why but this fork really seems different." Daryl was twirling his fork around his fingers.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tsugumi goes up to look at his fork.

"Well, I'm sure your not smart enough to count but my fork had 4 tines but it's missing one."

"Hmm... Now that you mention it mine felt weird while I was eating with it." Tsugumi looks at her fork and notices that there are 4 tines on her own.

"EH!?" Tsugumi became flustered and started to panic.

"What now runt?"

"Yeah, by the sounds of it Tsugumi found out right?" Shu started to laugh.

"I don't know how they didn't notice." Ayase started to laugh with him.

"What are they laughing about?" Daryl looked at Tsugumi who tried to avoid his gaze.

"Hmm..." Daryl then looked at the fork in Tsugumi's hands.

"Wait a minute... one, two, three, four..." Daryl obviously was counting the tines on Tsugumi's fork.

"What!?" Daryl then must've noticed they switched forks because he started to panic.

"Well now can you two stop kissing each other already?"

_Me kiss the runt?_

"EH!? Aya-nee what are you saying!?"

"I would never kiss this runt!" Daryl said that yet he started blushing at the thought.

"Not directly, though that was a good exchange of indirect kisses." Shu started to laugh again.

"Not you too Shu!" Tsugumi looked like she was going to cry.

"Sensei!" All four were surprised to see a high school student standing in front of their table.

_Isn't she the girl from the school?_

"Fujinami-San is that you?" Shu asked before the others did.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well I visited your class a lot so I recognized your voice."

"Wow! Even if you're blind you can tell people apart by voices!"

"I don't think it's a good thing for a grown man to memorize my students' voices." Tsugumi started to laugh.

"Hey sensei."

"Yes Tomoko?"

"Is this man your boyfriend?" Tomoko points at Daryl.

"What!?" Daryl and Tsugumi said at the same time.

"Why would you think that Tomoko-chan?" Ayase was still shocked at her sudden question.

"Well back at the school today sensei did some things to him that you wouldn't normally do to anybody."

"W-What did she do with him!?" Ayase then starts to glare at Daryl.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"It's not what you think Aya-nee!" Tsugumi wails her arms like a child.

"Sensei is so different when she's with her friends!" Tomoko started laughing uncontrollably.

"How did things end up like this today..." Daryl sighed.

"I blame you!" Daryl points at Tsugumi.

"Why me!?"

"You dragged me here with your friends!"

"I didn't think this would happen!"

"Okay sensei stop, it's not right to have a lover's quarrel in this cake shop."

_Lover's quarrel!?_

"Tomoko stop saying stuff like that!"

"Don't worry sensei I won't tell our class."

"Stop misunderstanding!"

"Then you're really not dating him?"

"Of course not!"

"Jeez sensei, you're still single then."

"What's wrong with that!"

"If I recall you've never had a boyfriend ever right?"

"So what!?"

"I think it's just sad sensei."

"Have you ever had one!?" Tsugumi points at Tomoko.

"What!?"

"As I thought you never had one either!"

"At least I'm not 23 without ever having a boyfriend!"

_23 without ever having a boyfriend?_

"Shut up!"

Daryl was suppressing himself from laughing for a while but he just couldn't hold it any more. Shu and Ayase followed in the laughter.

"Shut up!" Tsugumi started to throw a fit.

_She really is a child, even if it's been eight years she does look older but she seems the same..._

"But sensei, what happened to that man from-" Before Tomoko could continue Tsugumi covered her mouth with her hand.

_A man from before?_

"Say anything more it's detention for the rest of the school year."

"Eh!? You can't do that sensei!"

"Can't I?" Tsugumi started laughing evilly.

"Sensei you meanie!"

"Okay now that's settled can we get back to eating so I can leave sooner." Daryl started to eat his cake again.

"That cake looks delicious!" Tomoko sticks her finger into Tsugumi's cake and sticks it in her mouth.

"That's my cake!"

"But It tastes so good sensei!"

"It's mine!"

"You should learn to share sensei!"

"No go away!"

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

They left the cake shop a while ago now it was around sun down.

"Wow time sure did past by fast." Ayase was looking at the sunset.

_It really is getting dark._

"Jeez, It'll be dark by the time I get home." Daryl sighed.

"Will little Daryl get scared?" Tsugumi said sarcastically.

"Of course not! You wasted so much of my time though."

"Well we could always let you walk home with Tsugumi." Shu said with a smile all over his face.

_Me go home with Daryl!?_

"EH!?" Tsugumi started to get flustered.

"No! I'm not going to let her walk home with that beast!" Ayase pointed at Daryl.

"Ha! Like I'd want to walk home with the runt."

"Y-Yeah I wouldn't walk to go home with him."

"Where is your house by the way?"

"Ah over there." Daryl points at a very tall skyscraper.

_That's so tall!_

"You live there?" Tsugumi still looking in awe.

"Just the top 5 floors the other 70 floors are just for business and other things."

"What business exactly?" Ayase asked suspiciously.

"I'm the owner of Yan Industries but I don't have to exactly manage anything myself so I have a lot of free time."

"I've heard of that name... wait isn't that like one of the biggest weapon contractors in the world?!"

_Wow one of the biggest!_

"I guess so but I don't really care."

"Wow you must be really rich!" Tsugumi still in awe.

"Hey Tsugumi don't go being a gold digger." Ayase points at Tsugumi.

"I am not! Aya-nee you meanie!"

"Well whatever runt, I'm going this way." Daryl turns in the direction of the building walking away from them.

"Bye!" Tsugumi waved and she noticed he looked back only for a second.

_He looked back..._

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3, though I'm wondering... Will they ever walk home together? ****Should have I put a red velvet cake or a cookies and cream cake? Why am I asking these questions when I'm the author? Who knows?****Next chapter Awaits! **

**I'm finally starting my second semester of freshmen high school, so might or might not have time to work on this because I usually think of writing chapters during my class or at night but whatever. Please review and share ideas and all that good stuff!**


End file.
